


my hand hurts

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other, Things to copy and paste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: copy n paste
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2





	my hand hurts

**Halloween** or **Hallowe'en** (a contraction of "All Hallows' evening"),[[5]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halloween#cite_note-Contraction-5) also known as **Allhalloween** ,[[6]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halloween#cite_note-Palmer1882-6) **All Hallows' Eve** ,[[7]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halloween#cite_note-Elwell2001-7) or **All Saints' Eve** ,[[8]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halloween#cite_note-8) is a celebration [observed in many countries](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geography_of_Halloween) on 31 October, the eve of the [Western Christian](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Western_Christian) feast of [All Hallows' Day](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/All_Saints%27_Day). It begins the observance of [Allhallowtide](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Allhallowtide),[[9]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halloween#cite_note-9) the time in the [liturgical year](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liturgical_year) dedicated to remembering the dead, including [saints](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saint) (hallows), [martyrs](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christian_martyr), and all the faithful departed.[[10]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halloween#cite_note-10)[[11]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halloween#cite_note-Davis2009-11)


End file.
